The disaster they decide to call a trip
by zoxy2
Summary: The typically over done, Danny Phantom Field trip story, but my version, so hopefully you'll give it chance, because frankly this summary sucks, and i'll admit that. But the stories good i promise! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah, so, this is kinda like my first story, I posted on Fan-fiction, so I hope at least 1 person likes it, but if not then you know thats fine, because I like it! So yeah tell me what you think in the reviews :) Oh, and keep an eye out for any of the characters if their to out of character, if they are I'll try, and fix it! Oh, just for the record, this whole story will be in, the narrator's POV, so mine!**

Chapter 1

Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz walked in through the front doors of Casper high, remaining as invisible as always, minus Jazz she was noticed by those she passed in the hallways. No matter who she talked to- the three, lamest teens, in the whole of Amity Park- she was still considered _cool_ by everyone's standards, _especially_ Dash Baxter's, whom just so happened to have a small little crush on her, much to her chagrin.

The four teens, continued their way through the crowded halls of Casper, and over to the Cafeteria, where they would sometimes hang out at, just to chat with one another in piece, until the bell rings. They had just started up a conversation, when they were interrupted by the announcement's speaker calling all four of their names down to Mr. Lancer's office- it's really just a classroom, but he can call it what he wants-.

"So Danny, how'd the fight with Skulker go last night? Oh who am I kidding, you don't look like you have a scratch on you, which means you would have had to have won! Am I right?! Joked Tucker, _loudly._

Resulting, in a glare from Jazz, and Danny, and a kick to the shin from under the table by Sam, who was also glaring intensely at the boy.

"Tuck will you keep it down, the whole cafeteria will hear you if you keep, yelling like that. And of course I won, it was _Skulker_, and I'm _me. _And I would _never_ lose a fight with _Skulker_ of all ghosts!" Danny whisper-yelled, voice soft yet intense.

"Yea you're going to result in all of the ghost-getters getting caught, and that'll not go over well with mom, and dad. Or _anybody_ really." Jazz pointed out, adding the last part as an after thought. The original trio shared a glance at the name "Ghost-getters", but decided better against it to say something.

"Their right you know Tuck... so you'd better watch it." Sam hissed with a deadly venom lacing her words, towards the end of her sentence.

"Okay, okay sorr-" Tucker, started to apologize only for the announcements to interrupt him mid- sentence.

"_**Will Danny, and Jazz Fenton, Samantha Manson, and Tucker Foley please report to Mr. Lancer's office as soon as possible." **_The man on the announcements stated clearly into the speaker.

All four kids got up, and paced over to Mr. Lancers, stopping dead in their tracks, in front of his classroom door, as Mr. Lancer himself, swung the door open excitedly. "_Moby Dick!__, _hello students, I have got some fantastic news, for all you students, but I decided to tell you four first deeming you would be the most interested about this news." All four students exchanged curious glances with one another, wondering why Lancer of all people would be even the least bit excited to tell anyone, anything. The four students looked to the teacher, all awaiting the apparent "interesting" news he called to tell them about ahead of time.

Mr. Lancer as if just realizing they would like him to go on, goes back to his usual monotone voice and says "Well do to all of the ghost attacks that Amity has experienced in these last few years, and all the youths interest in ghosts, I have deemed it best to take a field trip into the ghost zone, I've already asked Principal Ishiyama, and she has agreed to let us go. For as long as we bring professional ghost hunters along as guards and chaperons to insure our students safety"

As if on cue the four students all stand there gaping at there teacher who has apparently lost all sanity, while he stares at them, with a slight smile on his face, oblivious to the shocked looks on there faces. All at once the students regain there focus, and start shooting off random questions, and insults towards the surprised teacher.

"Are you _insane_, why would you, or anybody in there right minds even _think_ about putting a bunch of _teenagers _into the _ghost_ _zone_, a place filled with _ghosts_!" yelled Sam.

"What are you talking about "_professional_ ghost hunters"? If you mean the Fentons then your _crazy_, and were _all_ _dead_!" Shouted tucker, waving his arms around wildly towards the end to add emphasis to his words.

"You can't exactly just throw teenagers into the _ghost_ _zone_, without a fully thought out plan, or it'll just turn into complete and utter _chaos_. I mean the only "professional ghost hunter" in Amity Park is Danny Phantom, and something tells me he won't want to help out some moronic humans _dumb_ enough to go into the _ghost_ _zone_, the _home_ of the _ghosts." _Explained Jazz as civil as she could in there current predicament.

"We _can't_ just _go_ into the ghost zone we'll all get _killed_, and this is just about the worst plan I have _ever_ heard of, I mean a bunch of idiotic teens in the most dangerous place in the world, what the _hell_ were you thinking!" Screamed a very frustrated Danny.

Surprised with there reactions Mr. Lancer stood there wide eyed, for a short moment until he could regain his composure, and shut his students up by yelling right back at them, but louder. "Enough, I can't understand you all shouting at once like that!" Now that got the four too shut up. "Now Danny I can see very clearly that you are frustrated, though I have no idea why, but there is no need for such language, especially in a school building. And you three; Foley, Manson, Ms. Fenton, I am your superior do not use such a tone with me!"

"Sorry, Mr. Lancer." Muttered Sam, Tucker, and Jazz. But Danny on the other hand stood there with seriousness written all over his face, and his now slightly green eyes set into a glare, fixed on his oblivious teacher. Sam, Tucker, and Jazz picked up on the halfa's anger very quickly though, and began to panic.

"Now I don't know why the four of you reacted so poorly to this news but theres nothing I can really do about that, so I'm going to continue on with what I was saying about the trip for now. We will be going into the ghost zone tomorrow morning, at around 8:00 am, and will be accompanied by our chaperons, Mr and Mrs. Fenton, two members of the GIW, and Mr. Gray. We will be in the ghost zone for around 3 days, just the right amount of time to get acquainted, with the home of the enemy. We will be leaving tomorrow morning, and coming back either Sunday at night, or Monday morning, right in time for school. We will also be meeting at Fenton works, I expect you to all be on time, you should be ready by around 7:30, that's what I'm going to tell the rest of the class" says Lancer.

And it was at this point in time, that Danny's eyes flashed completely green, and very brightly at that. Jazz, and the other two, took notice of how bright his eyes were shining at this point in time, and decided it was time to step in; silently wondering how Lancer hadn't noticed Danny's eyes glowing a bright green in fury. The three share a glance, and decide there plan.

"So we're leaving tomorrow, you say?" Jazz says quickly, in hopes of diverting the conversation, and Lancer elsewhere. With Lancer, distracted, and caught up with an intelligent conversation about the trip with Jazz, Sam, and tucker take the opportunity to make Danny relax, before someone actually notices.

"Danny, calm down, we've been stuck in worse situations, and we've handled them perfectly fine, this one will be no different." Whispered Sam.

"Yeah Danny calm down, and listen too Sam. I mean when is she ever wrong, we will fix this, and nothing will go terribly wrong, and no one will get hurt, and no secrets will be exposed!" Tucker whisper shouted this time. Immediately after he finishes his sentence, Danny's eyes go back to their beautiful baby blue, but then his, Sam's, and Tucker's eyes all widen, realizing what it is exactly that he just said.

"Way to go Tuck, you just jinxed us... again!" Danny says, not even bothering to keep the sarcasm out of his voice. Sam having nothing to say that Danny already didn't, just sent deadly glares, Tuckers way. As the trio, stood there looking at one another, silently discussing how this trip is going to play out, and Lancer, and Jazz still well immersed in conversation, the bell suddenly rings, for 1st period to begin.

"Yes, I suppose your right, Mr. Lancer, maybe this trip won't be as bad as we thou-" Says Jazz, trying to finish her talk with Lancer, when the bell rings. "Oh, well, looks like I'll have to go to class now, ill see you all later, and you at the trip Mr. Lancer." She says while waving and walking away to her 1st period class. The four people left standing in the now crowded halls, wave goodbye also, and walk into the class.

The trio taking their seats all the way in the back of the class room, while Lancer goes up to the board and begins, writing "IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT DURING CLASS TODAY!"

As all of the students file into the class room, the trio stay seated. looking grim and glum.

Mr. Lancer walks up too the front of the room, with a stack of papers in his hand while saying "Now, now class, be quiet, and take your seats, I have some very important information, to give you all today, about tomorrow, and the rest of your weekend." at this he receives many groans of annoyance and frustration. "Relax, children this news is actually very exciting!" At this exclamation, the class excluding the trio, actually look interested, even the A-listers.

"Well in that case get on with it!" Shouts an excited, yet annoyed, Dash.

"Well class, starting tomorrow, at 8:00 am we will be the first ever humans to enter the Ghost Zone for the weekend! States Lancer, much more excited than he usually is, most likely because he knows this will be the first field trip _ever_ that _any_ of his students will actually enjoy. As if on cue the students react, at once.

"EEEEEEEEEE!" **(AN: yeah sorry, but I'm not really sure how to write out a squeal, so I guess that'll just have to do. . . but, hey, if any of you know how to write, out a "squeal of excitement" feel free to tell me in a review!) **Squealed Paulina, in might I add a _very_ high-pitched voice. "Maybe I'll get to see my ghost boy, on this trip, and then we'll fall happily in love!" she sighed out dramatically.

"Awesome, best field trip, we'll_ever_ get to go on, _ever! _I hope we get to meet Phantom, then I'd have gotten to meet my hero!" Shouted a certain Blond jock.

"W-wait, did you just say we're going into the Ghost Zone, as in home of t-the g-g-ghosts!" Piped up a terrified Mikey.

"Wait, we're going where, now?!" Valerie questioned shocked, beyond her wildest dreams, while sending nervous glances to the rest of Team Phantom, gaining nothing but nervous glances back in return. **(AN: oh and for those that didn't know, well Valerie is dating Tucker, and is now a apart of Team Phantom.)**

And along side those, there were also many more comments, and exclamations of excitement from the rest of the class. Mr. Lancer, seeing the positive reaction from his students he so dearly hoped for, also had a small smile on his face. Everyone in the class, was talking about the trip, either excited to go to meet Phantom, or terrified to be surrounded by so many ghosts in one place everyone that is except for the members of Team Phantom. They were currently occupying themselves with other tasks.

Seeing such a positive reaction about the trip from almost the entire class, Danny was not exactly pleased. To be exact he was currently freaking out on the inside, and out. Danny let out a deep, slightly depressed, sigh, and started banging his head on his desk top, out of pure frustration. Sam noticing Danny's obvious frustration, makes a piss-poor attempt to cheer him up. Though it seems Tucker has a different plan of action. And Valerie's just sitting there as panicky as Danny.

"Hey, Danny don't worry, I'm sure everything will be fine, and things will work out just fine. We'll work this out just like we always do." Reassured Sam, quietly.

Danny's mood however only seemed to worsen as Tucker began to laugh _very _loudly. Tucker being the immature guy he was, could truly only laugh at Danny, banging his head on his desk out of frustration, so he did just that. Valerie however just scowls over in Tuck's direction, while Sam, being Sam kicked him, in the shin,_ hard_ underneath the table.

"OWWW!, Jeez Sam that hurt!" Tucker yells slightly upset at Sam.

At this quite loud exclamation, the trio and Val draw the attention of the class towards them, though without their knowledge. Sam, and Tucker continue to argue with one another, over her kicking him, that is until, Val finally notices the class is watching them, and taps Sam, on the shoulder, to let her know they're being watched.

Sam already being in quite a bad mood, did not take well to that, and yells at the class, "WOULD YOU GUYS JUST MIND YOUR OWN BUISNESS, AND QUIT STARING AT US?! IT'S NOT LIKE YOU HAVEN'T SEEN US ARGUE BEFORE, IT HAPPENS EVERY SINGLE FREAKING DAY!"

"Samantha Manson! That is enough, there is NO yelling in my class! Now if you do it again, you will be prohibited from the field trip tomorrow!" Yelled Mr. Lancer, unsurprisingly upset by Sam's outburst.

Though Sam, being used to getting yelled at by her teachers, didn't particularly mind getting yelled at by Lancer, Danny was quite upset, that someone would yell at _his_ Sam, especially since he was already in a bad mood, since Lancer told them about the god damned trip!

Danny dramatically shoves his chair out from underneath his desk, and shouts back at Lancer, eyes glowing green yet again, for yelling at _his_ Sam, "DON'T YELL AT HER!" to the complete surprise of his classmates.

Tucker, and Val share a glance, both equally concerned about Danny. While Sam looks around the room just noticing that the class is still staring, and that Danny's eyes are glowing a certain Phantom green, gives Danny a look, that clearly says '_Stop it right now Danny, and sit down before you get caught with glowing eyes! Because we can _not_ explain _that_'_

Danny seeing the look, he was receiving from _his_ Sam, sat back down, uncomfortable, for he just realized all the stares he was getting, for his little outburst towards a now shocked Lancer. His eyes also returned to their usual baby blue.

At the classes incredulous looks, Tucker badly, and not to mention awkwardly, tries to explain, why they are all on edge today. "Um, we a-apologize for our... um, issues? Yeah, issues, we're all just a little on edge, about the trip tomorrow. I mean come on... who wouldn't be? Haha..." he finishes awkwardly.

Seemingly believing this horrible lie, Lancer sighs, and sits back down at his Desk, occasionally giving the four strange, and calculating looks. While the rest of the class, returns to their topics, of meeting Phantom on the field trip tomorrow, much to Team Phantom's annoyance.

The bell rings for 1st period to end, interrupting the classes discussion. As the school day continues on, all five members of Team Phantom, seem quite unhappy, with realizing they're going to have to allow the people of Amity Park into their world. While the rest of Casper high just can't seem to get enough of this upcoming disaster, they want to call a trip. When finally the bell for the end of the day rings, the member of Team Phantom, meet up at the steps, in the front of Casper High, and head off, and over to Fenton Works to talk about the much dreaded field trip, and what the heck they were gonna do.

**Okay, and so this ends Chapter 1! If you liked this chapter then please do Favorite, and Follow, not to mention Review, I'd really love a Review :) Also if you did like this story, then I'd just like to tell you, I have no clue when the next update will be, it could possibly be tomorrow though I doubt it or it could be in like a month which is sadly a lot more realistic. Well until next chapter... Bye! :)**

**-Zoxy**


	2. Chapter 2

**So... um... yeah... my bad, to those people whom I told this would be posted before the end of September. I just got so damn lazy, and neglected to write out the story. So once again... my bad.**

**So yeah this is officially the second chapter of this story:) Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited(is this a real word, my computer says it's not?), I deeply appreciate it! Also a special thanks to ****_Lucky-the-cat_****, for being my 1st ever reviewer, I loved your review by the way, it was great! Now onto the second chapter:) Plus in my outro's I'll be commenting on, or answering the reviews I get from the chapters before. By the way for anyone who's still actually reading this too long intro, well I'd just like to tell you all to please read the outro, because I also have to put some slightly important notes, about the chapters, and just for some fun I might even start putting sneak peaks, if I leave a major cliff hanger or something. Also I decided I'm going to name my favorite reviewers, from the previous chapter, from now on. So here goes:**

_**Best Reviews of chapter 1:**_

_**-chills10124**_

_**-romanianing**_

_**-I love it**_

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom, and any of it's original characters do not belong to me, they belong to Nickelodeon, and to Butch Hartman. I hope you got that, because I'm only ever gonna put that once:)

_Previously:__The__bell rings for 1st period to end, interrupting the classes discussion. As the school day continues on, all five members of Team Phantom, seem quite unhappy, with realizing they're going to have to allow the people of Amity Park into their world. While the rest of Casper high just can't seem to get enough of this upcoming disaster, they want to call a trip. When finally the bell for the end of the day rings, the members of Team Phantom, meet up at the steps, in the front of Casper High, and head off, and over to Fenton Works to talk about the much dreaded field trip, and what the heck they were gonna do._

Chapter 2

Even though, Team Phantom may have been told of this disastrous field trip about an hour and a half ago, it was only really just beginning to sink in for them, on their walk home, and you could pretty much tell that by their faces... well if you knew what was going on exactly that is.

"Okay guys, I know we're going into the ghost zone with our classmates, parents, GIW, and teacher, but that doesn't mean we have to act so mopey about it, I mean there's not really all that much that could go wrong, except your parents, and the GIW could make everyone believe your evil, your secret could get exposed, or someone could get hurt..." Said Tucker, as he attempted to cheer everyone up, but then trailed off, at the glares he received, and the fact that he realized a lot could go wrong.

"You were saying Tucker?" Said an irritable Sam as she stopped glaring at Tucker. "I mean seriously, we're so freaking screwed if we have to go on this trip tomorrow morning. Our _parents _will be there, our _class_, our _teacher_, and worst of all the _GIW_! Do you even realize how much could go wrong?!"

As Sam spoke, Valerie turned her head to face Sam, and said, "Jeez Sam relax. Snapping at Tucker is not gonna make any of us feel any better no matter how much we wish it would." She turned to Tucker, and smiled, as he said "Thanks babe."

"I know, I know I'm sorry. I'm just really worried about what's gonna happen on this trip. I mean it's tomorrow, and we're not even remotely prepared." Sam replied.

"Sam's right you guys." Started Jazz. "But that's why were going to Fenton works, to prepare, right Danny?"

"..." When Danny didn't reply Jazz, and the other members of Team Phantom, turned to look over at him.

"Um, Danny? Your kinda spacing out on us here, you okay? Danny?" When he still didn't answer Tucker got tired over failing to gain his best friends attention, and decided to speed up the process. "DANNY!"

While Danny was walking back to Fenton works, with his friends, he was vaguely aware of the fact that someone was talking to him, but he was to busy to pay any attention to that. He was thinking about what they were gonna do for the trip, he needed to find some kinda way to stop it or something, other wise he would be exposed, and then his friends would get in trouble, and he would get taken away by the GIW for painful experiments, and his parents would hate him, and he-... just as Danny was about to finish that last thought he heard an extremely irritated, and loud shout of "DANNY!", that sounded like Tucker's voice. So finally snapping back to reality Danny turned to look at the faces of his worried, and annoyed friends, and sister.

"Oh, uh, sorry guys, I wasn't really listening." Said Danny.

"Yeah we could tell." started Val, "What were you thinking about?"

"Just the trip tomorrow, and what might happen" Replied Danny. "I'm really worried about my secret, what happens if someone finds out..." he trailed off quietly.

"Danny relax, no ones going to find out your secret. I mean we've handled worse, and came out unscathed, and secret intact. This time won't be any different." Said Sam, determined to make her crush feel better.

"Wow, someones being optimistic today." Said Tucker as they finally made it up the front steps, of Fenton works.

Jazz being the first one to walk up the stairs opened the front door up quickly, and began to walk up the stairs to Danny's room, followed closely after by Danny, and friends.

Once they got to Danny's room, they all picked their designated spots around his room. Tucker in Danny's desk chair, spinning in circle's while playing a new level of _doomed _on his PDA_. _Valerie, sitting on the floor, leaning up against the back of Danny's bed. Jazz, resting on his window sill, with a book in hand. Sam sitting on his bed, with her back and head resting against the headboard. And Danny also lying on the bed, with his head lying on top of Sam's chest area contently.

"So guys, about the trip I was thinking that maybe we could just go with it, and play along. You know pretend we aren't in the ghost zone that often, and we know nothing about it." Said Valerie. "And then of something were to go wrong we could help out then."

"That's a pretty good idea, I guess. But to keep our secrets hidden we would need to bring some ghost weapo-." Just as Danny was about to finish his sentence, he was interrupted by his bedroom door being thrown open.

Jack, and Maddie were both working downstairs in their lab, making last minute preparations for the field trip, they were so long forward to. But all of a sudden Jack heard the front door open, and five pairs of feet stomp up the stairs.

Jack turned to his wife Maddie, and asked "Hey Mads, I think the kids are home. We should go say hi. Maybe we can even start telling them about the trip tomorrow, now!"

"Jack, honey I think that's a great idea." Said Maddie, while putting down an ecto gun she had been tinkering with.

Together, Jack and Maddie, began the trek up to their sons room, and without knocking through the door wide open with grins on their faces.

Jazz, Tucker, and Valerie, immediately snapped to attention at the sudden interruption. Danny and Sam however both began to blush, when his parents looked over at the two of them -specifically where Danny's head was lying on Sam's chest- with raised eyebrows. Sam immediately went to get up, but Danny apparently had the same idea, for he jerked up right just when Sam moved forward resulting in the pair clunking heads.

"Ow!" Says both Danny, and Sam while holding their heads in pain.

The other three teens in the room, just stare between the Fentons, and Danny and Sam awkwardly, inwardly hoping they hadn't heard anything of what they were talking about before they threw the door open.

Jack clears his throat, in an attempt to get rid of the silence. Maddie, simply decides to say nothing, and ignore the fact that her son's face was literally on top of his crush's boobs, because you know it's not that weird.

Danny, being Danny, tries to come up with some sort of excuse which fails enormously. "It's uh not what it looks like." he stammered awkwardly.

Sam dropped a hand from her head, and instead used it to smack Danny upside the head for such a crappy excuse. She smirked when he glared over at her, in mock pain, resulting in a small snickering fest of Jazz, Tucker, and Val.

"So um anyways, was there something you two needed?" asked Danny, successfully diverting all attention away from him and Sam.

"Oh yeah! We came up here to tell you guys all about the trip, to that putrid ectoplasm filled realm tomorrow!" Jack said excitedly.

Team Phantom all shared a look, and shrugged, silently agreeing to listen to what their parents wanted to say to them.

"Alright. What did you want to tell us about the trip?" asked Valerie.

"Just some of the safety precautions, so you have extra time to prepare, for anything that might happen on the trip, and things you should, and shouldn't bring with you. You know, things like that." Replied Maddie, glad that they were actually showing interest in the subject. "Okay well for starters you should remember..."

About an hour or two later the Fenton parents went back down to their lab, to continue with their last minute work. Team Phantom was split up, all in their homes packing for the trip, or in Sam's case heading back over to Danny's with her suitcase packed and ready to go. They had all decided they would spend the night at Danny's place so they could keep planning, after they all got their stuff ready from their own houses.

Sam for the 2nd time that day headed up the front steps, of Fenton works, and went right over to Danny's bedroom, being the first one their.

"Hey Danny, I'm back."

"Oh hey Sam, I'm just finishing up packing my bag. I'll be done in a minute."

"Okay."

Five minutes later Danny was done packing his bag, and was sitting on his bed, with Sam, laughing and talking, when Jazz decided to open the door to his room.

"Okay I'm done packing. I take it Valerie, and Tucker aren't here yet." she said as more of a statement, than any actual question.

As Danny was about to reply, his door burst open for the fourth time that day, only this time it was Val, and Tuck, suitcases in hand, and an annoyed look on Valerie's face.

"Whats' wrong with you?" Asked Sam, seeing that Val looked annoyed.

"Tucker." Valerie replied immediately.

"Well that explains it." Said Sam, Danny, and Jazz. Resulting in a "Hey!" from Tucker.

"It's not my fault you get annoyed easily." Said Tucker.

"Well anyone's gonna get annoyed if they have to stand their waiting for their boyfriend to try and pick which PDA's he should bring with him." Replied Valerie. "And to make it worse you just had to say goodbye to the rest of them."

"I can't just leave them all alone for three days, without a goodbye, they might think I'm abandoning them." Said Tucker, with a sarcastic smile.

"If only you would." Sam muttered under her breath, jokingly.

The five teens continued with their friendly bickering, for a while that when Danny glanced back at the clock, he saw that it was 9:37 pm. And decided now would be as good a time as any to make sure they were ready for the field trip.

"Okay so guys,we have everything we need right?" stared Danny.

"Yeah we've got our suitcases, five thermos', 25 modified specter deflectors that won't hurt Danny, or any of our other allies either, 25 pairs of Fenton phones, the Fenton ghost peeler, a Fenton bazooka, and Val;s red huntress suit." Tucker answered Danny while checking over their check list one last time.

Danny, and the others nodded, as Jazz decided it would be smart to get to sleep now, so they would be on time when they awoke. Danny, and Sam were curled in on one another on the left side of his bed, with Jazz next to Sam, on her right side. And Val, and Tucker, on the right side of the bed, with Valerie's head resting on Tucker's chest.

And they all drifted of sleep, with their final thoughts being about their impending doom for tomorrow's trip.

**Okay, since I took for like ever just to post this, I hope that it was satisfactory to all of you. Next chapter is when they will be going to the zone, and chaos shall ensue. Oh and quick question since this fic will have DannyxSam as a couple obviously, would you all prefer of I made the, get together quicker, or sometime in the middle of the story, or at the end after all the drama's over because I assure you there will be drama. Now my goal for this story is to update at least every 2 weeks or so, and I'm gonna try not to make you guys wait as long as I did this time for chapters. So expect chapter three to be up before or on February 6. Please review I'd really appreciate it :) Until next time... Goodbye!**

**-Zoxy**


	3. Author's note

**Author's Note: **Hey guys, I know it's been a while since my last update, but I just wanted to let you know that I am still working on chapter 3. I just got a little stuck on how I want things to go down in this chapter, so yeah. But I assure you all, if anyone still wants to read this, that the 3rd chapter will be out eventually! Also once I do post the 3rd chapter I will take this author's note down so you can have the real chapter 3 :) 


End file.
